From Me To You: a story in emails
by Redone
Summary: A selection of emails sent by SW characters to each other. Starts after ANH and proceeds to the end of ROTJ.
1. Default Chapter

This is a selection of e-mail messages sent by Star Wars characters to each other.  
The tale starts shortly after A New Hope, when Vader first became aware of a  
powerful Force-sensitive, and proceeds to the end of Return of the Jedi, with several  
major changes from the canon plotline.

Fanfiction-net formatting constraints have removed much of the formatting that I think  
was an essential part of this story, incl. separators between messages and the e-mail  
addresses (which I had worked on with loving care, heheh). I've been trying to replace  
them but so far seems to be cleverer than me. You might consider going over to  
bastcastle-net to read this story with all proper formatting.

* * *

**From**: Darth Vader (darthvader [at] thesith. gov)  
**To:** Mon Mothma (peoples_mothma [at] calamari. org)

Mothma,

It has come to my attention that your band of rebels and traitors is harbouring  
a Force user. I have you know that all Jedi have been proclaimed traitors and  
State enemies by Imperial Decree No 4, dated twenty one years back and still  
in force.

I must determine whether the Force-user you have among your ranks is a fully  
trained Jedi. For this, have him contact me at the above address as soon as  
possible. Should you fail to comply, you and your followers will be regarded as  
Jedi or Jedi followers and treated correspondingly. I am convinced you see the  
disadvantage of your common underedogs being caught in a Jedi fight.

Think of the number of casualties. Think of your people, Mothma, and make the  
right decision.

Darth Vader

* * *

**From: Mon Mothma (peoples_mothma [at] calamari. org) **  
**To: Darth Vader (darthvader [at] thesith. gov)**

Your message, dated 18.06.21, has been received. The matter will be given  
due consideration.

Signed, Mon Mothma.

* * *

**From**: **shooting_star [at] coruscant-freeservice. net**  
**To**: **Darth Vader (darthvader [at] thesith. gov)**

Mon Mothma showed me your message. I am the person you are looking for,  
but I am not a Jedi. So there. No need to get your knickers in a twist.

Shooting Star

* * *

**From: Darth Vader (darthvader [at] thesith. gov) **  
**To: shooting_star [at] coruscant-freeservice. net**

"Shooting Star",

It was wise of you to make yourself known. For this alone, I can safely promise  
your friends will not be punished on account of you being a Jedi or a Jedi  
trainee. However, if you truly care for your own life, as well as your friends,  
you will henceforward refrain from snotty remarks.

Whether you are a Jedi or not, is for me to decide, as I am the only other  
surviving Jedi at the moment. If it is established that you are not a Jedi, you  
have the right under Imperial law to the services of an attorney in the judicial  
proceedings (as you are still a rebel and a traitor), as well as other options that  
may lessen your eventual punishment. All Jedi, on the other hand, are automatically  
enemies of the state and as such deprived of those rights.

However, there have been certain developments that have opened up possibilities  
which you, as a Jedi, would not have had before the destruction of the Imperial  
battle station. If you turn out to be a Jedi, you will be contacted by me shortly.  
Taking into account your youth, I may have a proposal for you, depending on your  
worthiness. You might even find it interesting. You must believe me, young one,  
I do not wish you ill, unless it becomes unavoidable.

In your reply, state your true name, age, place of birth, parents, and the name of  
the person(s) who trained you, as well as the duration of the said training.

I must warn you, I will sense any untruth, and any attempt on your behalf to lie or  
disguise the truth in any way will be treated as non-cooperation.

Darth Vader

* * *

**From**: shooting_star [at] coruscant-freeservice. net  
**To**: Darth Vader (darthvader [at] thesith. gov)

I am prepared to answer your questions, even if only for the sake of my friends,  
but if I do so, will you answer mine? There are some things I need to know, and  
as the only Jedi, you are the person to ask.

S.S.

* * *

**From**: Darth Vader (darthvader [at] thesith. gov)  
**To**: shooting_star [at] coruscant-freeservice. net

If I am satisfied that you have replied to my questions adequately, I will endeavour  
to answer your questions, provided they are reasonable and do not concern any  
state secrets or other confidential matters entrusted to me.

Darth Vader


	2. 2

********************************************************

****

From: shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** Darth Vader darthvader @thesith.gov

Okay, I guess I must fulfil my end of the bargain first. Must confess, I thought   
about it long and hard, and decided there is really nobody left whom this could   
concern or whom you could hurt on the basis of this information. Except myself,   
that is.

Therefore I suppose I can safely tell you who trained me, because he is dead   
anyway, thanks to you. It was Ben Kenobi. His real name was Obiwan or something   
(I am not sure how to spell that, having only heard the name once or twice). Perhaps   
you remember, you killed him on Death Star. Or perhaps you don't - with thousands   
of lives upon your soul, how can you remember a single one of them?

Anyways, Ben sort of trained me all of two and a half days. That is all the training I   
have received. I have no way of knowing how much training a Jedi requires, but   
truthfully, that must be not nearly enough? That is one thing you might clarify for me.

Oh, and my name's Luke. I'm 19 and from Tatooine. My father was Anakin Skywalker - I   
hope this name rings a bell? - but I honestly have no idea who my mother was.

Old Ben told me you killed my father. Ben claimed he had been a Jedi. Since you seem   
to be in a conversational mood, couldn't you tell me about him? Anything, even if it's   
only about his death? I've been trying to find some info about him, but everything's been   
erased from the databanks. I don't even know what he looks like. I'd be grateful for any   
information you are able to give.

Luke Skywalker

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** Darth Vader darthvader @thesith.gov

You have not replied to my previous message. I hope you are not planning to   
back out from our agreement? You claim to have been a Jedi!

Disappointed, 

Luke Skywalker.

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: L.O. rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**CC:** solo solo@nalhutta.net

Luke, Han,

How are you two, rogues? Yesterday we got an interesting piece of information   
on the council. It's really not that confidential, but don't go babbling about it, okay?   
It seems that three days ago Mr Tall'n'Ugly stormed out of an important meeting.   
Since then all his appointments have been cancelled and his secretary is not taking   
any messages. Society columns have begun to take interest.

And, most important of all, Mr X at the palace (you know who!) says he did not   
appear at the Emperor's weekly gathering, upon which His Sleaziness was most   
distraught...

Where could the old bugger have gone? Wherever it is, I hope it's a deep place with   
lots of fire.

Hope this piece of news cheered you up a little.

Hugs&kisses,

Leia.

P.S. Luke, how goes your Jedi-hunting game with him?

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** L.O. rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net

You were right, Leia, this information was interesting.

You see, three days ago I sent my last message. Remember, we discussed it - the   
one where I revealed my name and asked about my father. Do I have to be worried   
now? Not that I think my insignificant self could cause such agitation. He has not   
even replied. So I still do not know anything about my father.

But still, could it be he's coming for me? Any idea why? Besides the obvious, that   
is. Perhaps it was my association with Old Ben?

I have moved away from my present location and am writing from a public terminal.

See you soon,

Luke

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Mon Mothma peoples_mothma@calamari.org 

****

To: Borsk feylyaforever@silverwhistle.bothannet.ga

Hello, love,

Regarding this little confusion concerning Disappearing Sith Lords. A little bird   
told me V is researching Jedi. The list of names recently brought into his attention   
include Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker. Could it be those   
names caused the itch?

Yours, 

Mon.

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader @thesith.gov 

****

To: shooting_star @coruscant-freeservice.net

Mr Skywalker,

I apologise for my failure to reply promptly.

As regards your training, I can assure you, two days of training is not nearly   
enough to make one a fully trained Jedi. That must be, in some ways, a relief for   
you. However, the potential I have felt in you is tremendous, so my offer for a mutual   
agreement will stand. I wonder if I could persuade you to meet me in person, in a   
location of your choice.

In clarification, traditionally the Jedi started their training at the same time that they   
*learned to speak, and the apprenticeship lasted about 20 years. I have some materials   
about Jedi training, mostly concerning the testing and promotion procedures of Jedi   
trainees. Should you agree to meet me, I might perhaps provide you with some of that,   
if you are interested. I hope this provides further incentive.

Now to the more personal matters. 

Your master's name was spelled Obi-Wan Kenobi, you ought to remember that, as a   
master is a very important figure in every aspiring Jedi's life. And concerning Jedi Kenobi,   
it must have been you, then, on the Imperial battle station. At least now we both have some   
sort of a visual image of each other. The knowledge gives me certain satisfaction.

Yes, the name Anakin Skywalker does "ring a bell", as you put it. I could tell you some   
things about him; unfortunately, there are other things, and those are in an overwhelming   
majority, that I am not at liberty to tell. I have to admit, it was somewhat of a shock to   
learn he has a son.

One thing I can tell you, though, I did not kill Anakin Skywalker. It was your "friend" and   
"mentor", Kenobi, who is to blame of the incident where Skywalker all but lost his life.   
You, young one, should really know better than to trust someone who has a habit of   
presenting things "from a certain point of view".

I hope this answers some of your questions. If not, I shall endeavour to clarify.

Darth Vader

********************************************************

TBC


	3. 3

********************************************************

****

From: Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net

He replied. 

I'm enclosing the message.

Luke

[Attachment: msg.txt]

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** Mon Mothma peoples_mothma@calamari.org   
**Cc:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

'Re: Vader's latest message to Luke

Are you sure it is from Vader? The whole tone seems totally different, unduly   
familiar and avuncular.

Requesting a meeting, *snort*! Really, how thick can you be?

The Anakin Skywalker part was confusing. Vader didn't kill him; General Kenobi   
nearly killed him; etc, etc. From Vader's tone I got the feeling they were close.   
Also, note the present tense. Mon, do you know what happened to Anakin   
Skywalker? Perhaps our Mr X on Coruscant has the means to find out.

Luke, the man seems to be willing to divulge information to you. Keep up your   
contact, if possible; but be careful, it could be a trap. What is this proposal of   
his that he keeps yakking about?

Leia

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov

Hello.

Thanks for clarifying the Jedi training question for me.

You ask me to meet you. Not a good idea. I may be a farmboy, but I'm not that naive.   
What do you want with me, anyway? Can't you just write?

You were sorta confusing about my father, Anakin Skywalker. If you didn't kill   
him, then who did? Or did he really die in a space accident, like my uncle told   
me? Did he die at all? You speak of him as if he were alive. If that is so, please   
just tell me. I grew up knowing he was a space navigator, and then bam! Ben   
drops the bomb that he was a Jedi. Since then I've been trying to learn more about   
him, but I've begun to feel there is a cosmic conspiracy to hide the truth. You   
know, this is really frustrating.

Luke Skywalker

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Borsk feylyaforever@silverwhistle.bothannet.ga   
**To:** Mon Mothma peoples_mothma@calamari.org

Hullo, honey,

Oh what an itchy list of names! How about a lecture in history?

One Obi-Wan Kenobi used to be Anakin Skywalker's Jedi master. He was   
presumed to have died shortly after Clone Wars, only to reappear in holonews   
earlier this year. Fishy, this Jedi business. Wouldn't be surprised if he popped   
up again twenty years from now, happy and rosy-cheeked as ever.

Now, love, ask yourself what is the connection between Vader and Anakin   
Skywalker. As you remember, Vader made his first appearance late in the clone   
wars, that was about 20 months before Skywalker's death. Then he disappears   
from the news for more than a year. And see holo archives for the change of   
appearance. His trademark outfit didn't appear before his re-emergence. What   
do you make of it?

Yours, 

Borsk

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

I keep wondering why you are so fixated on your father. Be careful what you ask,   
young one. How would feel if you found out he was nothing like what you expect?   
Then again, would and should you believe it if I told you?

Your intuition serves you well. That is all I can say in this matter.

Darth Vader

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: feylyaforever@silverwhistle.bothannet.ga  
**To:** peoples_mothma@calamari.org, rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**Subject:** I told you so!!!!!

Ladies,

Forwarding the tasty bits, for your enjoyment. Mon, you owe me 20,000, which   
went to the greedy lizard for this.

Always at your service, 

Borsk

-----------Forwarded message--------------

****

From: alleyes@bothanrevival.net   
**To:** Borsk Fey'lya feylyaforever@silverwhistle.bothannet.ga

Borsk,

Enlosed X's reply. As per your request, I'm forwarding this to _Evening News_,   
_Today's Face _and _Society_.

---Original Message---

****

From: Xizor ubervigo@blacksun.org   
**To:** alleyes@bothanrevival.net

It has been confirmed by an unnamed source that Anakin Skywalker and Darth   
Vader are indeed the same person.

Prince Xizor  
CEO   
Black Sun Corporation

------------End Forwarded Message------------

********************************************************


	4. 4

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

Luke,

You probably know now that it is all over the news. I did not foresee this course   
of events. I apologise.

Yes, Anakin Skywalker and I are the same person.

How are you coping? Have the reporters been plaguing you?

Darth Vader

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: master@thesith.gov   
**To:** Vader darthvader@thesith.gov

Apprentice,

I am severely disappointed. You did not manage to bury the ghost of Anakin   
Skywalker completely, now deal with the consequences.As a disciplinary measure,   
you will present yourself in my palace within 72 hours, where you will have your   
right (artificial) hand severed by means of a lightsabre, to remind you of the   
price of failure.

I want the Skywalker whelp caught within a month.

Sidious

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: L.O. rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

Luke,

You didn't come to our little get-together and that has me seriously worried. Don't   
isolate yourself! I realize, all this news about Vader being Anakin Skywalker must   
have come as a shock - hell, it was a shock for all of us! But you cannot let it pull   
you down. You are not Vader, you are completely different! You are a hero and a   
good friend. He can never be that.

Please, know that my cabin is always open if you want to talk.

Keep well, and chin up, 

Leia.

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

Luke,

Why do you not reply?

Surely you must understand, I had my reasons for keeping the truth from you.   
One of the reasons is the very thing that is going on in the media.

Keep safe, and if the reporters harass you, do not hesitate to let me know.

Darth Vader

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net 

Luke, 

If you do not let me know within the next twenty hours that you are alive and well,   
I shall have to assume that you have come to bodily harm, and take appropriate   
fleet action. 

Darth Vader 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov 

What in the stars do you imagine I have to say to you? Aww, thankee, dad, how   
incredibly sweet that you care? Why didn't you tell me? You're just as bad as   
everyone else. I asked you to tell me clearly what happened to my father; I *begged*   
you!!! Like it's not enough that people point their fingers, saying, look, Vader's   
whelp. No, I HAVE TO HEAR IT FROM A FRICKIN BLOODY HOLOCHANNEL!!!   
How cool is that? 

You can't even bring yourself to call yourself father, or something. You sign your   
messages Darth Vader. Well, I tell you what. My father was Anakin Skywalker. I have   
nothing to do with one Darth Vader, torturer and murderer. 

No, I don't think we have anything to say to each other. Next time I see you in that   
bloody hunchbacked TIE of yours, I hope to blast you to smithereens. 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: MJ jadeboots@iinetwork.org   
**To:** Master master@thesith.gov 

REPORT no 3 

Everything normal so far. V sending out thousands of space probes, readying his  
fleet. It is my impression that he is, indeed, carrying out his mission. 

There is still contact with the Skywalker whelp. 

Faithfully yours, 

Mara Jade 

********************************************************

TBC


	5. 5

********************************************************

****

From: Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** Han Solo solo@nalhutta.net 

Han, 

I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you like that. You didn't deserve it. I've been   
a prat. 

You're right, I am not Vader, he hasn't raised me, he has no right over me. And yet,   
there is a connection deep inside myself. Perhaps it is because we two are the sole   
remaining Jedi. I have no way of knowing. But I can't help thinking of him and me,   
day and night. It's not like I have anything else to do here. So I think. 

You see, there was something Leia said in her letter to me. She said that Vader can   
never be a hero or a good friend. But that is precisely what Ben said about my father:   
that he was a hero of the Clone Wars, and a good friend. So, there must have been   
*something* in him, and so I keep asking myself, what if? What if? 

I'm probably rambling. 

I suppose I don't have to explain why I left the base and went into hiding. You've all   
been great friends, but still, the stares are sometimes hard to take. 

Say hello to Chewie from me, and hugz to Leia. 

Luke 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net 

Son, 

You are too old to be childish. Do you really think I should be overwhelmed with   
joy and happiness to learn that my own flesh and blood is a rebel who forces war   
upon the galaxy, a killer who with one push of a button destroys millions, a traitor   
whom I am tasked to find and destroy? 

If you insist on these emotions, then let your hatred really course through you, instead   
of being merely petulant. Let your mind give it direction, and shape it into an effective   
weapon. At least then it has some use. 

I will find you soon, and then we will talk. Until then, I remain 

your father 

(whether you accept it or not) 

Darth Vader 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: solo solo@nalhutta.net   
**To:** MON MOTHMA peoples_mothma@calamari.org,   
Leia rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net,   
C Rieekan rieek@hotdot.com   
**Subject:** Re: looking for a new base 

Got something from an old friend, perhaps it's worth looking into. See forwarded   
message. 

Solo 

----------Forwarded Message follows---------- 

****

From: Calrissian admin@tibanna.ba.bes   
**To:** solo solo@nalhutta.net 

solo solo@nalhutta.net wrote:   
I'm planning to set up a bizness. Know any   
suitable location where certain people would   
not get too nosey? 

In reply to your message: There is one planet in the neighbouring system that is   
remote and secluded enough, but barely liveable. It's called Hoth. The coordinates   
you will find in any galactic database. 

But I warn you, regardless what the databases say, its average temperature must be   
near absolute zero. 

What type of biz are you getting into, old man? 

Lando 

----------- 

Baron Lando Calrissian   
Administrator   
Cloud City Enterprise   
Bespin 

----------End Forwarded Message------------- 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov 

How dare you? How dare you call me childish, you know absolutely nothing of me!   
How dare you accuse me of acts of war, when you have destroyed an entire peaceful   
planet? How dare you call me and my friends traitors, just because our views and beliefs   
happen to be different from yours? And most of all, how dare you call yourself my   
father, if you are so hell-bent on destroying me? 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Carlist Rieekan rieek@hotdot.com   
**To:** All members alliance@yokelgroups.com   
**Subject:** [Alliance]Exodus 

Attn all members: 

The move to Echo Base, Hoth, will take place in 72 hours (thirdday 0500). All units   
except Tech 1 and 2 must board their assigned transport at least three hours prior.   
Tech 1 and 2: boarding deadline in 120 minutes. 

Those who have not yet collected their cold weather gear report to your unit   
quartermaster asap. 

Fighter squadrons: briefing on Home One in 4 hours. 

Luke Skywalker: stop wallowing. 

Carlist Rieekan 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net 

Son, 

I have you know that I have never denied what I am or what I have done. Necessity   
has sometimes dictated harsh acts, but at least I do not hide behind false promises   
of peace and equality. Law and order is the way; where there is order, there is peace.   
That is what I fight for. If a rebel band threatens it by taking up arms, it is my duty to   
bring them down. Any state would treat you similarly; in fact, the Empire has been rather   
lenient in allowing the rebels to exist for so long, in the hopes that the misguided   
members would see reason. 

Once again, son, you are incorrect in your assumption that I wish to destroy you   
personally. My mission is with the rebels; I would rather not harm you in the process, but   
I must if you persist in this foolishness. It would be wise of you to cut all contact with   
them immediately. I reiterate my wish that you would agree to talk to me in person, so   
that we might clarify those matters. 

Your father 

Darth Vader 

********************************************************

TBC


	6. 6

********************************************************

****

From: solo solo@nalhutta.net   
**To:** Boss rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net 

Hi Worshipfulness 

Luke was released from medical ward. Seems okay, except his face is still somewhat   
mashed up. And no detergent earthly or unearthly can seem to take the tauntaun smell   
out of his clothes. 

A group of your loyal devotees is planning to have an outing this afternoon at 1400, to   
admire different shades of white and make some snow sculptures. Thought you'd like to   
join. 

Your Most Humble and Devoted Servant. 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** Mon Mothma peoples_mothma@calamari.org 

Madame, 

You needn't worry about Leia. I saw the Millennium Falcon make it safely away from   
the hangar caves, and I know Captain Solo will be looking after Leia well. Expect   
them to rejoin you soon, if they haven't already. 

I'm also letting you know that I won't be joining the Alliance forces at the meeting   
point. A Jedi mission has come up, which I must undertake immediately. I have no   
idea how long it will take; but I'll try to keep in touch and be with you for anything   
major. 

Luke Skywalker 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov 

Vader, 

True law and order can only originate from within an individual; it must be based   
on his voluntary decision to act in a way that will not harm his neighbour; or else   
it turns into oppression. 

Honestly, stop pestering me about meeting. I suppose it comes as no surprise   
that I don't trust you. You have too many advantages over me, and no scruples at   
all. So you needn't bother repeating it. 

I will not be answering your messages very regularly for a while; just warning you   
cause I don't want any death threats to my friends. 

Luke Skywalker 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: MJ jadeboots@iinetwork.org   
**To:** Master master@thesith.gov 

REPORT No 7 

V is clearly beside himself, acting erratically. Short bouts of meditation,   
conflicting orders, no regular daily schedule. Fleet is terrified. Better rapport   
with the new admiral, Piett - I suggest need to keep an eye on him. 

To escape, the rebels used tactics that apparently are well known among smugglers   
and small pirate groups. May I suggest the Navy's standard procedure be modified   
to avoid such occurrences in the future. 

V still in contact with the rebel. 

Faithfully yours, 

Mara Jade 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net 

Son, 

Obi-Wan and Princess Organa have apparently filled your head with idealistic   
foolishness. You only need to take a look at the minutes of the Old Republic   
senate sessions during its later years (for example, the last two years under   
Valorum's chancellorship) to see where your precious free will and voluntary   
decisions lead. Do you honestly believe a hundred quardrillion beings can come   
to some sort of workable agreement just based on their individual voluntary   
actions? 

Still, you have grown much wiser and stronger lately. Be careful, son. 

Your father, 

Darth Vader 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Sidious master@thesith.gov   
**To:** Vader darthvader@thesith.gov 

Apprentice, 

I have felt the Skywalker brat is growing stronger. Is he being trained? By whom?   
Need I remind you, he must not become a Jedi. You must not allow his growth in   
the Force to progress beyond the point where he cannot be turned. 

Darth Sidious 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net 

Where the hell are you, son?   
Whatever you are doing, stop this immediately. 

Darth Vader 

********************************************************

TBC


	7. 7

********************************************************

****

From: L.O. rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** Mon Mothma peoples_mothma@calamari.org 

Mon, 

I talked to Luke. He is slowly getting better, although still somewhat shaken from   
his ordeal. I suppose a brush with death does that to one. He still hasn't told me   
everything that happened between himself and the Dark Lord in Cloud City, but he   
keeps saying he did not want to become another Vader. I can only guess that otherwise   
Vader would have caught him and forced him into darkside training, so he chose to   
jump. From this alone, it is clear, in my opinion, that he has not betrayed us. His   
nightmares have mostly ceased, and he has become quite used to his new hand, so I   
expect he will rejoin our ranks soon. 

Leia 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Prince Xizor ubervigo@blacksun.org   
**To:** Princess Leia Organa rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net 

To Her Highness   
Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan 

Your Highness, 

I have been informed that you are trying to locate one Boba Fett, a bounty hunter   
who is in possession of something precious to you. My men may have some   
information concerning his current whereabouts where, I have been told, he will   
remain for some time. 

As an ardent admirer of your brilliance and beauty, I would be delighted to share   
this information with you, if we can come to an agreement. Therefore, I am proposing   
to discuss this, and topics more enjoyable, with you in the Menarai on fifthday,   
2100 hours. 

Until that happy hour, I remain 

Yours truly,   
Xizor 

===================== 

Prince Xizor   
CEO   
Black Sun Corporation 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Master master@thesith.gov 

My Master, 

Yesterday, upon returning to my quarters aboard the Executor, I found an intruder   
armed with a blaster and a lightsabre, copying my data files on a holocrystal. I   
dispatched him immediately; upon further examination the individual turned out   
to be one of your operatives, Mara Jade. 

I assure you, Master, I had no intention to counteract any mission or task ordered   
by yourself; had I been informed that you require some of the information in my   
possession, I would have given it willingly. I shall send you the datacrystal with   
Jade's copied files and shall accept any punishment you deem appropriate for   
disrupting your plans. 

Yours faithfully,   
your apprentice   
Darth Vader 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Borsk feylyaforever@silverwhistle.bothannet.ga   
**To:** Mon Mothma peoples_mothma@calamari.org 

Love, 

Have you visited the Endor Forestscape holiday resort lately? Rumours say there   
are interesting new developments for the benefit of vacationeers, one of them being   
a space station offering never-before-seen laser heat treatment not unlike the late   
artificial moon circling Yavin. 

This is serious, love. I'll make some inquiries about prices and available rooms. 

Concerned about your health, 

Borsk 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net 

Son, 

I can feel you are doing better now. You should have listened to me when I first   
said we need to talk. Hopefully you have learned your lesson. Take this as a warning:   
I do not wish to see you disfigured like I am, but I would rather have you hurt but   
alive, than dead because of your foolish persistence. 

However, I am wiser now, too. I can see you are not someone who yields when   
driven into a corner. Cloud City was an experience I really do not care to repeat. But   
it is still true that a son's place should be with his parents. If I ever had a father, I   
would be by his side. When I was young, I met someone who was like a father to me.   
He taught and supported me, and most of all, never lied to me. He was there in my   
darkest moments, in the way no one else was. I am still by his side. 

I realize our relationship is different; it only started when you were almost an adult.   
But Luke, there is still so much I could teach you. I know the Jedi side, as I was one   
once, but I also know the Sith side; you could have both. Imagine how powerful you   
could be - you would be able to help shape the galaxy just the way you think right. 

Your father,   
Darth Vader 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov   
**To:** Jixton sixpack@chubanet.org 

Go to Tatooine, find Skywalker, and keep an eye on both Jabba's and the lizard's   
assassins. If Luke is not on Tatooine, contact me immediately. Transport: an   
independent pilot will contact you shortly. If you fail, you will never need to   
worry about your tobacco allowance: your smoking organs will be quite   
inoperative. 

D 

********************************************************

TBC


	8. 8

********************************************************

****

From: skifferissian skiffer101@jabbaonline.org   
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

I'm in! (Note the new e-mail address.) Not that it took much effort. Solo's here   
alright, on the wall in the alcove to the left of Jabba's lounging lair.

The overall No. of guards is roughly as we estimated, but several dozen pirates,   
bounty hunters and other armed folk also about. Notably our dear friend Boba.   
Can't imagine how you get in, it takes a turbolaser battery to get the blast shields   
down. never mind, I don't want to know.

Otherwise, it is boring, and the place stinks, so don't you dare to postpone your   
little visit.

Lando

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net  
**To:** Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov

Vader,

Thank you for being so open. I think now I understand you a little better. I, too,   
would like to talk to you. Perhaps I will come and find you one day. That is, if your   
men don't shoot me first. But if I come, then not because it is my destiny or my   
place, but because I choose to. Right now I am not sure you can accept me as I am;   
or even if you could, the Emperor wouldn't let you. Father, why do you obey him?   
Can you make your own decisions at all? Here in the Alliance, among my friends,   
I have the freedom to stay or leave and choose a different path. Can you honestly   
tell me I would have the same freedom with you?   


BTW, I learned a nifty trick with the Force - I can suggest ideas to others, and they   
will think it is their own idea. Can you do that? I'm terribly proud of myself. :o)

Luke

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov  
**To:** Luke Skywalker shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

Son,

I realize this craving for freedom is only natural to you as a young man. However,   
it is only illusory. As you progress in the Force, you will find that there is no   
freedom, only your destiny. I had to make a similar choice in my youth. Whatever   
you choose, you will find your path is already written in the Force.

Congratulations on learning the Jedi Mind Trick (that's what your new skill is   
called). I am very proud of you. What does :o) mean?

Your father,  
Darth Vader

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: skifferissian skiffer101@jabbaonline.org  
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

I hope you're there, bud. Han's defrosted, but they were caught. Leia chained to   
the Hutt. I couldn't do anything. Get yourself here pronto!

L.

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Mon Mothma peoples_mothma@calamari.org  
**To:** All units alliance@yokelgroups.com  
**Subject:** [Alliance] Get-together

It has been confirmed that the Empire is building a new Death Star. We cannot   
allow this to happen. Therefore we must strike soon, while the Death Star is not   
yet operational. For tactical planning and training manoeuvres, I suggest we meet   
in the Void behind the Sullust system at the enclosed coordinates.

Mon Mothma

[attachment: 28e05743.tx.nav.]

********************************************************


	9. 9

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov  
**To:** Luke Skywalker shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

Son,

Impressive work with Jabba the Hutt. Your friends, however, exhibited typical   
disorganised and sloppy Rebel planning. (Yes, I know about that; don't ask how).

Darth Vader

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Luke Skywalker shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net  
**To:** Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov

Rebel planning (yes, I know about that; don't ask how).

No need to ask; I've noticed a very peculiar swoopman whose clumsiness got   
him in his comrades' way more than in mine. I also noticed him among the   
scum surrounding Jabba. I assume he is your don't-ask-how man. You may   
commend him for a job well done. However, I hope I won't be seeing any of   
him from now on, or I'll be forced to deal with him as your spy.

Luke

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Mon Mothma peoples_mothma@calamari.org  
**To:** L.O. rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net

Leia,

You cannot imagine how glad I was to hear of your safe return. You had us all   
quite worried for some time. Captain Solo's recovery is another happy news,   
of which there have been so few lately. And I must say, regardless of General   
Calrissian's behaviour towards you, Captain Solo and Jedi Skywalker in Cloud   
City, he has proved himself a capable organizer. Not that I condone his actions   
in C.C in any way, I am just happy to have my pre-conceived ideas upturned so   
thoroughly.

Speaking of Jedi Skywalker, I must confess he has a regrettable tendency to   
disappear without a trace at crucial moments, justifying it only with his Jedi   
business. Are you sure he has not kept up his contact with Vader and is not   
meeting him? After all, Vader is his father, and a powerful Force user, so it is   
quite possible that he has some influence over him.

Mon

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Luke Skywalker shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net  
**To:** Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov

Father,

I have come to a difficult decision. I must see you. Could you instruct your troops   
not to shoot me on sight?

There is something I want you to know. I have been visiting Master Yoda. He passed   
away recently; that is the only reason I feel safe to tell you this. Anyway; Yoda says   
I must confront you to become a Jedi. And suddenly I find I don't want to be a Jedi,   
if this means killing you. You are my father; how could I kill you? You've become   
something like a ... well, I don't even know, not really a friend yet, but I've come to   
look forward to your messages.

I don't really want to fight with you, but I'm telling you quite honestly, I will not accept   
your Dark side, and would rather fight than turn. But father, surely there must be another   
way? So I'm coming to you in peace, even if to prove Yoda wrong. I will try to find that   
other way. Father, perhaps you can meet me half-way? Why don't you leave the Emperor   
and come with me? Couldn't you just forget about the duties and listen to your heart for   
once? Please? I need you. 

I'm going somewhere where I don't have holonet access, so I won't be able to read your   
messages before I return. Perhaps we will meet before that; then we can talk face to face.   
If not, I'll reply when I can.

Luke

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: solo solo@nalhutta.net  
**To:** Boss rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net

Highnessness,

Where the hell are you? I've tried to find you or raise you on comm since forever.   
Just wanted to let you know that NO WAY am I going to let your golden menace   
anywhere near Tydirium. And I am the leader of this mission, remember? I'll need   
my wits about me, so the droid is NOT COMING. And that's final. Tell him so, he   
won't listen to me, just keeps blabbering about your orders.

solo

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Darth Vader darthvader@thesith.gov  
**To:** Luke shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

Luke,

I am writing this as they are taking you up to the Death Star. Soon I will follow in   
my own shuttle.

It is probably unwise of me to write this, but I comfort myself that I can recall   
this message before you read it, if I am in the condition to do so.

I, too, have made a rather difficult decision. You asked me to come with you; that   
I cannot do. Not while I am tied to my master. The bond between him and me is like   
an artery of life that sustains us both and can only be undone in death. But I have   
decided that I will do my best that you come out of this confrontation alive and   
unharmed, and I pray to the Force that I have the strength to do what must be   
done.

In the case I do not survive this, I have drawn up my will, appointing you the sole   
heir of my property and estates. It is in the keeping of Mr Eschison at Eschison,   
Burkes & Antilles.

There is too much to say, but it does not feel right to write it. I would rather say it   
to you in person, if we get the chance. If not, know that I will always be proud of   
you. It has been a pleasure to know you.

Your father  
Darth Vader  
(Anakin Skywalker)

********************************************************


	10. 10

****

From: Luke Skywalker shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
**To:** darthvader@thesith.gov 

Dad. 

I know you're not there, but I miss you. Several times I've found I automatically start   
a new message and type your address in, thinking I will tell you this or I will ask you   
that. 

Ben appeared to me after his death - can you do that? I wish we could still talk. 

********************************************************

********************************************************

****

From: Mailer-Daemon   
**To:** Shooting Star shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net 

Your message 

****

To: darthvader@thesith.gov   
**Subject:** [untitled]   
Sent: 04/07/23 12:27:21 Standard Time 

did not reach the following recipient(s):   
darthvader@thesith.gov 

The recipient name is not recognized. 

The Msg-ID of the original message is:   
c=gov;a=GatesFORExchange:FORE:thesith:FM1:FakeMAILer 0 (000C05A6)   
unknown recipient 

___Msg from Shooting Star shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net   
sent 04/07/23 12:27:21 Standard Time___ 

Dad. 

I know you're not there, but I miss you. Several times I've found I automatically start   
a new message and type your address in, thinking I will tell you this or I will ask you   
that. 

Ben appeared to me after his death - can you do that? I wish we could still talk. 

*********************************************

Ye gode olde ende


End file.
